


Destination

by Sylvesha



Series: Femslash Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha
Summary: Alice listens to Bella when Edward refuses to do so.





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of the drabble tags (6, according to my file link). I apparently never posted it. Prompt was 'allure'.

You think _Alice tastes like chocolate_ , but that's a lie. You taste nothing when you go down on Alice, you smell nothing when she's twisting her fingers deep inside of you. _I want this life_ you'd shouted and Edward never heard you, never listened. Alice did. Alice smiled and Alice plotted and Alice pulled you down into her own sort of madness.

Control, immortality, _love_. Those are what Alice promised. She came through. It didn't start with Alice, but it ended there, and you are forever grateful.

If you miss things that aren't Alice, you tell yourself she is enough.


End file.
